Talk:10th Seat of the Black Scripture/@comment-27150283-20160226211604/@comment-88.188.124.55-20170119124359
That would be in line with the theme of the story. However... remember how Shalltear caught Brain Unglauss' sword with her bare fingers ? Her attack was parried by the Captain of the Black Scripture. It is also said that the Theocracy has 3 Awakened God-Kin. And considering they know about Overrank Magic, and call it Magic of the Gods, it's near admitting that "Awakened God-Kin" means that they are lvl 70 or above. I would also be extremely surprised if the Theocracy didn't had some gears to boost XP gains. Furthermore, considering IRL Homo Sapiens can reach 200kg grip strength, even though the average young man is barely 50kg or lesser ; and that more primitive humans and cousin species (modern monkeys that are neither miniature or bipedal naked ape) were physically stronger (not mentionning claws, fangs, etc) that would means the 10th Seat "Strongest Human" is verry likely to have over half a ton of grip strength. We do not know the actual strength of Gorillas, but we do know that Silverback Gorillas are strong enough to rip off a banana tree, tearing them apart. 10h Seat primitive looks hint that he focus on raw physical strenght. The fact that he wields an unpractically huge weapon, that has no historical existence, because according to the Laws of Physics speed increase the power of impact a lot more than mass ; this would also hint that his physical strength WITHOUT martial arts is beyond human limitations. True, he would have acquired a lot of it from the job levels... but it can't be that alone, right ? I mean, the existence of a "Body Builder Job" would be dubbious, and even if it was the case, then he wouldn't be lvl 15 considering his looks are closer to an archaic primitive man than our body builders... it probably also comes from his Hormonal System. Gods (players) genes created along with their bodies to caught up with their introduction into the Real... must have seriously changed his hormonal system, without actually screwing it. Modern Man... amongst Modern Humans, it is known that some killed Tigers with their bare hands, such as some Chinese and Vietnamese heroes. Some people may be unwilling to believe it, for it is ancient, and not sourced, so why would they believe in their own species ? Yet, it is also known that adrenaline allowed some modern, contemporary humans, to push-up cars or fiery pillars, for exemple. 10th Seat... his raw physical strength is probably higher than the one of the Captain, who is supposed to be between lvl 60 to 70, at worse. Just because he was weaker than Shalltear, doesn't mean he is just lvl 60 to 70, as Shalltear is among the Top compared to Yggdrasil players. I see a lot of contempt in the comment sections for the Black Scriptures, but ye are merely taken by the atmosphere of the story. What is your physical strenght ? 40kg grip strenght or more like 150kg grip strength, I wonder ? I wonder if whatever you do you are even half way through near their level of Excellence in their respective specialisations.